dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M.harmless
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Manual of Focus page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 11:10, 2010 April 19 Sorry Sorry for the last message, I accidently removed the information when I edited the template. I blame the Rich Text Editor. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 23:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. I was just about to post a message on your talk page about it, telling you that I was confused, because I could have sworn the information was there before. Now, I'm just relieved that I wasn't imagining things after all. --M.harmless (talk) 23:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : P.S.: Thanks for fixing the template. I'll try better next time ^^ ::Ah, no problem. It's a pretty big shift from what most wikia users are used to. Now I just need to get the bot running to place it on all the file pages... eh. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 01:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Lorekeeper Set The bonus is not showing up for my character. Although anders has it, the entire set is equipped and is not giving him the set bonus, nor is the icon for it showing up. role play by post blog Hey M! Here's the link to the blog I set up out of the wiki. I'm hoping to recruit at least 4 people to participate, open to having more. Check it out and let me know if you're interested. Ozena's play by post Ozena Lyn (talk) 13:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) rules of engagement Oh, free and easy. Hit the link and look over my blogspot. What I'd do is add each person as an author, so you can post freely. I can program it to distribute posts by email, so people don't even have to remember to go in and check for new stuff, it'll show up in your email. Maybe a ground rule about if you're going to be out of touch, let the group know so people don't worry or feel frustrated that the game is waiting. I do well enough to keep track of work and my kids activities. I don't know that I have a set time each week I could devote 4 or 5 hours to traditional gaming, but I miss the comoradare and interaction of such. I'm looking for alternatives to achieve the same result...playing through the Dragon Age universe adventures without having to stress about planning activities across time zones and coordinating busy adult schedules. Take a peek and let me know what you think. Ozena Lyn (talk) 17:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) check the blog Hey! I posted 2 notes about character generation. I'm totally flexible on this, whatever is easiest for everyone since I don't know who does (or doesn't) have the player guides. BioWare has the free Character Creator to download for computer. If you want to set up a level 1 character in your video game and then transfer the info to the blog, that works for me too. My instructions are basically the ones I gave to the Middle School group I lead around an actual Table for playing the RPG. I'm happy to help however I can. Just let me know! Ozena Lyn (talk) 22:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Open Spots So far, I've got 2 people as followers on the blog, and 1 that I've got the email address for so they get postings when they go up. I'm sure it'll be a slow process getting started as really I need individual email addresses so that people can get posts by email and I can set them up as authors instead of just making a comment. That is to say, I can't see activity picking up any time soon :) If you want to register now, and I email you and get you set up, then it'll be ready to roll when you're not tied up anymore. Looking forward to you joining in! Ozena Lyn (talk) 14:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Peeking in-play by post Hey! I just wanted to check back in with you to see if you were still interested. If you register as a follower, I'll click your icon and email you privately. If you respond I'll have your personal email and can set you up as an author and to receive emails from the blog. So far we're still just discussing the "rules of engagement". Only 2 character sketches are posted so far. I set a tentative calendar of getting characters posted next week (and please feel free to use your version of the video game to set up your level 1 character), and perhaps, if everyone has checked in, me posting the 1st game narrative next weekend. I sort of set the schedule up based on your request to wait until after the 1st of July. FantasyEve had something come up on her schedule as well. I just emailed her to see if she's ready to go next week. I think Lady Kathlyn and Vim are good to go. I look forward to hearing from you! Ozena Lyn (talk) 16:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I understand I'm sorry to see you go, but I understand. So far, other than myself, I've only got 2 players who have posted characters. If things settle out and you'd like to come in, please peek at the blog and see how far we've gotten. As the DM, I've not troubles writing in a new companion (sort of like the video game lets you pick up companions in your travels). Also, there are plotline characters that can become companions, so you could pick up a pre-made that way if you like. Take care Ozena Lyn (talk) 13:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) lurking the blog Please do! I'd be sad if you didn't. I've already bought adventure 2 and started trying to close up any continuity errors. So, I'm hoping, even if the current group doesn't stay together, that I'll get to keep a group running for a while to come. (talk) 15:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) (oh, and duh, that was me too Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) FYI-if you see the note at the top about not taking new characters, know that you are on my list as an "early poster" and welcome to join in as an NPC in Adventure 1 (2 possible companions, 1 "boss" enemy)...or to jump in for Adventure 2. I wanted to be sure you knew you were still welcome since you're not on my "email list" that I can send out from home. Ozena Lyn (talk) 10:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, we're getting rolling, so I'm setting the blog to "invite only". Authors and selected readers. I wanted to list you as a reader so you can still get in, but I don't have your regular email. I didn't want you to be left out. Ozena Lyn (talk) 16:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC)